


I Have a Little Sherlock

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John Loves Sherlock, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Pining John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: When Sherlock’s away, John will play.  But nothing compares to a real, live Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is sung by John to the tune of “I Have a Little Dreidel.”

I have a little Sherlock  
I made him out of clay  
And when he’s dry and ready  
With Sherlock I will play  
Oh, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock  
I made him out of clay  
Oh, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock  
With Sherlock I will play  
  
I have a little Sherlock  
I drew him just like this  
And when I’m dreaming of him  
My Sherlock I will kiss  
Oh, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock  
I drew him just like this  
Oh, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock  
My Sherlock I will kiss  
  
I have a little Sherlock  
I carved him out of oak  
And when I want to feel him  
My Sherlock I will stroke  
Oh, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock  
I carved him out of oak  
Oh, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock  
My Sherlock I will stroke  
  
I have a real, live Sherlock  
I’ll love him every day  
From now until forever  
With Sherlock I will stay  
Oh, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock  
I’ll love him every day  
Oh, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock  
With Sherlock I will stay

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t want my Jewish friends to feel left out of my holiday madness. Happy Hanukkah! :D


End file.
